


3 AM

by stormin_thru_glitter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormin_thru_glitter/pseuds/stormin_thru_glitter
Summary: This is meant to be in an AU in which Clint isn't married by the way. I wrote this in one day after asking someone to pick an Avenger, as a challenge for myself.**This fic has been updated since the first time I posted it





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be in an AU in which Clint isn't married by the way. I wrote this in one day after asking someone to pick an Avenger, as a challenge for myself.   
> **This fic has been updated since the first time I posted it

A lot of things can happen at 3 in the morning. You could be sound asleep in your bed, or someone else’s. You could be working on a mission report that you had neglected all day but needed to turn in to Fury. Heck, you could be training downstairs if sleep wasn’t an option that night. But the one thing you wouldn’t expect to be doing at 3 AM was sitting on Natasha’s bed, passing a bottle of wine back and forth and talking about boy troubles. 

“I know I was supposed to kill him, my mission was to eliminate my target and get out before any authorities could find the body. But I just couldn’t do it. And apparently neither could he. And now? Now we are friends!” She chuckled drunkly, giving you back the bottle. 

You took smaller swigs than her, remembering about the training you had to attend with Steve in about 4 hours. 

"Is that a problem? I mean, you’re basically best friends, Nat. I don’t get what the trouble is…“ you trailed, wondering just how she had connected her past mercenary life to the previous topic of kiss, marry, kill. 

"It is a problem! Because I might like him… but I don’t know. I also really like Bruce, but it might be different? I’m just so lost right now, Y/N.” she sulked, laying back on the duvet, sprawling her arms and legs. 

“Have you ever felt lost, stuck between feelings? Had no idea how you feel towards certain people?” She mumbled somehow coherently. 

You hesitated before saying your next words, knowing that she wouldn’t remember anything you said in the morning anyways, you continued. “Yes, yeah I’ve felt that. It was recent too. When I first came into the team, I felt that with Buck and Sam. I didn’t know what it was, whether I felt we were all good friends or if there was something more there. I knew Bucky from the program, I used to train as a soldier next to him, until he was taken by you guys and lost the words. He saved me from my cryo chamber, he nursed me back into being human. But I’ve always felt a little pang in the back of my heart for him. Sam and I are friends, but I don’t feel just the same with him. But I know nothing will happen with either of them, so I know how you feel…” you finished, finally noticing the small snores coming from Natasha. 

You quietly and softly crept off the bed and took the bottle with you to save in the fridge, stopping at the bedroom door. 

“G'night, Nat.” You whispered, reaching down the wall and switching off the light and closing the door, heading to the kitchen then your own room to sleep off the alcohol-induced buzz in your head.


End file.
